New town, new life
by Winny Foster
Summary: What would happen if Logan moved to Stars Hollow in the beginning of season three? Read and find out...
1. Chocolate meets crystal

_**New town, new life 1: Chocolate meets Crystal **_

**AN:** New fic I know, but I have a plan so this wont come in the way for my other fics.

I know nada.

Logan and his family is moving to Starts Hollow, Logan is actually close to his parents(not Rory/Lorelai close) It's Rory's third year at Chilton, and Jess never came to town(I love him I really do, but for this story to work he cant be there) She's still dating Dean (Not for long might I add) Rory did go to go to Washington over the summer and the story starts on the last day before school starts again. Rory and Logan are the same age in this story.

------

Logan looked around the tiny town his parents had decided they should move too. It was a change from Hartford, but he could adjust. He was going to start Chilton academy tomorrow together with his friends Colin, Finn and Stephanie. He doubted he would have been so willing to move if he couldn't go to the same school as his friends. He looked up at the house he was going to live in, it was the biggest house in Stars Hollow, but it was still smaller than his old house. Just as he started to imagine how life would be here he heard two voices and some rustling from the bushes between his house and the neighbors house.

"You were really bored when I was gone weren't you?" the youngest of the two girls said. Logan had to blink twice when he saw her, she was drop dead gorgeous with her long brown hair and porcelain skin, and even though he was standing a couple of meters away from her he could see that her eyes were blue. Living in this town was going to be

interesting.

"Yes, I even found a shortcut to Luke's back door, so I could try to sneak out coffee without him knowing it." the older girl said, Logan looked at them and smiled, they had to be sisters or something because it looked like they were pretty close in age.

"Mom have you no shame…?" the youngest girl said. Logan's eyes widened. Mom? Sure she looked old enough to be a mother but not to a girl his age! That was just sick, she must have gotten pregnant when she was very young. After a little a while the youngest turned to her mom again.

"Did it work?"

"No…he found out after I tripped and fell over a jar of pickles. After that he locked the door."

"To bad…hey who's that?" she said a little quieter, not meaning for Logan to hear, but he did.

"Don't know, never seen him before. He's cute"

"Mom! He'll hear you, oh great he already has" she said when she saw that Logan were looking at them.

"Hey" Logan said.

"Hey" she said timidly and continued walking down the street with her mom. Logan continued watching them in amazement, their conversation going back and fourth like a ping pong ball. It was really entertaining. He was brought out of his daze when his mother called his name.

"Logan! Come inside and pick out your room. Your dad and I have already picked out the one we want."

"Coming mom!" he yelled back just as the two girls turned around the corner and out of his sight. He walked into the house, up the stairs and started to look at the rooms. The last one he walked into he knew he wanted, it had a little balcony with a view over the backyard, it was big and had a adjoining bathroom. This was it.

"Mom! I found my room!"

"Ok! I'll have the movers bring your stuff up.!"

"Thanks mom!"

------

Rory was on her way to Luke's with her mom when she saw him, the boy she had been thinking about since yesterday morning. He had just been standing outside the Twickham house, and he had been looking at her. He had been standing outside the Twickham house while movers were moving things into the house, that meant that he was moving to Stars Hollow. Her thoughts were interrupted by miss Calaway.

"Miss Gilmore, I wondered if you could come with me?" she asked.

"Why?"

"Four new students are starting today and I wondered if you could show them around the school?"

"I would love too, but what about my class?"

"I've talked to your teacher, he's fine with it. They're not doing anything important today so you're not missing anything."

"Ok I'm in." Rory said and followed miss Calaway towards her office. She opened the door and Rory walked inside and was met by a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

------

Logan and his friends Stephanie Vanderbilt, Colin McRae and Finn Morgan were sitting in miss Calaway's office waiting for her to return with someone to show them around the school. He heard the door opened and turned to see who she had brought with her. He did not expect to meet _her_ crystal blue eyes. God she was even more beautiful that he had thought, and those eyes, he thought he could drown in those eyes. Rory was the one to brake the eye contact by looking at the floor and blushing slightly. Logan couldn't help but smile, she looked absolutely adorable when she blushed. Colin, Finn and Stephanie looked at each other, maybe Logan would actually fall in love this time.

"Ok everybody, Rory this is Logan Huntzberger, Colin McRae, Finn Morgan and Stephanie Vanderbilt. Guys this is Rory Gilmore, she will show you around school." Rory smiled and looked at each of them as miss Calaway introduced them, she looked a little longer at Logan than necessary, but she couldn't help it he was just gorgeous. Suddenly he felt a little pang of guilt as Dean popped into her head, was it considered cheating if you imagined how it would be to kiss another boy? She definitely had to have some major girl talk with her mom and/or Lane tonight.

Logan on the other hand was imagining different ways he could win her over. He couldn't wait to spend more time with her.

**AN:** this is just the first chapter. Please tell me if you like it, if you do I'll write more chapters. I plan on writing at least five chapters before I update again(That is if you like it) I had originally planned on writing this whole story done before I even posted the first chapter, but then I thought that I wanted to know if you liked it first, if you didn't it would be a waste of time to write so much.

So please review and tell me what you think.


	2. I think I have a crush on him

_**New town, new life 2: I think I have a crush on him.**_

**AN: **Ok, my idea about not updating before I've written 5 chapters went down the drain. I can't believe I got 23 reviews after only one chapter. You guys rock!

I own nada.

------

Rory opened the door to her house praying that her mom was home. She had just had the strangest day ever, and really needed her mom.

"Mom!"

"Kitchen!"

"Thank god!" Rory said and sat down on the chair next to her mom.

"What's up babe?"

"You know that cute boy that's moving into the Twickham house?"

"Yes, what about him?"

"Well he and his friends goes to Chilton, and I think I have a crush on him." Rory said and placed her head on the kitchen table. Lorelai started to stroke Rory's hair like she used to do when she was little.

"Rory, what about Dean?" she asked. Rory frowned and closed her eyes. She didn't know if she could answer that question. She loved Dean, but things hadn't been the same lately. She felt like Dean wanted her to spend all her time with him and nobody else. He got jealous when she was hanging out with Lane because he thought it meant that she didn't want to spend time with him. And one time when she had to stay at school to work on The Franklin he had called and left 16 messages on the machine at home and 11 on her cell phone. And when they were together Dean seemed distracted and everything felt forced, not natural as it used too.

"I don't know mom. Thing aren't as they used to be, he's gotten all protective and jealous, he doesn't even like that I'm spending time with Lane. The spark we used to have is gone."

"Look like you have your answer hun, just don't start anything with that other boy until you've sorted out this whole dean thing. Don't give him a reason to feel jealous. But I do agree with you, things with you and Dean have changed, 16 messages is a little too much." Lorelai said and continued to stroke Rory's hair. Truth be told she thought that Dean had gotten a little stalker-ish lately.

"Actually, it was 27 messages. He left 11 on my cell phone. I didn't tell you about those."

"I don't know if that's sweet or creepy"

"I think it's a little of both" Rory said.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I guess I have to break up him, it's just... I've never done that before." Lorelai sighed and kissed Rory on the top of her head. Rory sat up and looked at her mom.

"What am I going to say?" she asked.

"Rory you'll find the words. If there's something you know, it's words and how to put them into sentences. You'll figure it out."

"Thanks mom. I'm going over there later, I just want to get some of my homework out of the way first." Rory said and kissed Lorelai's cheek.

"It's your first day back, how can you already have homework?"

"It's not due until Friday, but I just want to have it out of the way, in case we get more."

"Ok my little overachiever."

------

It was 8.15 (At night) and Rory had never been so nervous about seeing Dean before, she was playing with the hem of her shirt as she walked through the town towards his house. She had no idea how he would react, what he would say or do. She didn't even know how she was going to tell him that she wanted to break up. Before she knew it she was at his house, she paused before she walked up the stairs to the porch and knocked on the door. After waiting for at least five minutes Dean opened the door. Rory was surprised to see that he looked nervous, and the reporter in her told her that he was keeping something from her. She just didn't know what.

------

Logan was on his way to the movie theater when he saw her walking passed him, she seemed distracted and didn't even acknowledge him when he said hi. Something was wrong and he wanted to know what it was that was bothering her. The only way to find out was to follow her, he felt like a stalker, but he didn't care. She stopped in front of a house and he hid behind the neighbor's bushes. After five minutes he saw the door open and a male voice started to talk.

"Rory, what are you doing here?" the boy said.

"Ehm, I...I need to talk to you." she stuttered.

"What about?" the boy said and stepped out on the porch. 'wow that guy is tall' Logan thought.

"I don't really know how to say this...I don't think this is working anymore..." she said and looked at her feet.

"What's not working?"

"This, you and me. It's not like it used to be."

"Your breaking up with me!" The boy yelled. Even from his place in the bushes Logan could hear that the boy was drunk. the door opened and a girl walked out . 'this could get interesting' Logan thought.

"Deany what's going out here" the girl said in a very seductive voice. Logan glanced over at Rory, he saw her eyes go wide and her bottom lip started trembling. Logan felt himself getting angrier and angrier, he couldn't understand how someone could cheat on a girl like Rory, she was pure perfection.

"You...you're cheating on me" Rory almost whispered.

"Lindsay go inside." the girl did as she was told. "What was I supposed to do Rory? You were never around!"

"Never around? When was I not around?" Rory said, she sounded angry now.

"You were always doing homework or with Lane or your mother, or you would make up some excuse about that school paper you're on. No one can spend as much time at school as you claim that you do."

"Do you think I'm lying about school? About my homework? I would like to see you try to survive one week at my school. What do you expect from me? Do you seriously think that I will stop seeing my MOTHER and my BEST friend just because I have a boyfriend? And the paper thing, lets just day that there's a reason The Franklin is the best high school paper on the east coast!" Rory was yelling now. 'who the hell does this guy think he is? Prince William?' Logan thought.

"You never wanted to spend time with me!"

"I spent every free moment with you Dean! And if you really cared about me you would know how much school means to me, and how hard Chilton is. The homework we get in one day, would be the same amount as you get in one week at Stars Hollow high! And dean seriously, calling and leaving 27 messages in one day when you knew I had a meeting at The Franklin is a little sick."

"I just wanted to know where you were."

"Where I was? You knew where I was. Oh my god! You were with her weren't you? You called to make it look like you were thinking about me, but in reality you were with her. And you just called to make sure that I wasn't coming home anytime soon, I can't believe I actually thought you cared about me."

"I do care about you Rory. But you were never around, and you never wanted to take the next step in our relationship!"

"So this is about sex! That was low. You're not the guy I fell in love with anymore!" Logan had walked a little down the street so it wouldn't seem like he had been hiding when he decided to make an appearance.

"Well it doesn't matter anymore does it? I'm not your boyfriend anymore so get the hell of my porch!" Dean said and pushed her, Rory wasn't expecting it so she lost her balance and fell. Her palm hit a nail that was coming up from the porch. She winched in pain but didn't make a sound.

"Get up and get the hell off my porch" Dean yelled and raised his arm to hit her, but Logan stopped him.

"I swear to god if you touch her ever again I will castrate you very slow and very painful. Understand?" Logan said and pushed Dean into the wall, when Logan had seen Dean push Rory he had sprinted up to the house before

things got out of hand.

"And who are you? Her knight in shining armor?"

"You can call me whatever you want as long as you stay away from her. Got it?" Dean nodded "So I suggest you go back in to your blond and leave us alone" Dean did as he was told, and Logan went over to Rory to help her up. She looked up at him with big blue eyes filled with pain and his heart broke. At that moment he knew that he was falling for her.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked.

"It hurts so much" she said and finally let the tears fall.

"I know, but he was a bastard" Logan said.

"Not that, my hand, it got hurt when I fell" she said as more tears streamed down her face. She had only known the guy for a day, but she still felt like she could trust him.

"Let me see" Logan said gently. Rory held out the arm that had gotten hurt and Logan gasped.

"Rory, we need to stop the bleeding and get that stitched up." Logan said. She had gotten a large, deep cut on her right hand.

"You live nearby?"

"It's not far but nothing here is so I guess yes, but it'll take a few minutes to walk there."

"Ror you're loosing a lot of blood, got anywhere closer we can go?"

"There's always Luke's" she said.

"The diner?" Logan asked confused.

"Yes, Luke is like a dad to me. Let's go there" she said and stood up, but she immediately regretted it. She was dizzy and had trouble standing up. Logan was at her side at once and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You ok?"

"Just a little dizzy, I'll be fine" Logan just nodded as they made they're way over to Luke's, leaving a pool of blood at Dean's porch.

With one arm he steadied Rory and with the other one he knocked frantically at the diners door, Rory was getting paler and he was starting to get worried. After a little while the man called Luke came into view, when he saw that a very pale Rory was outside he felt his heart beginning to beat faster. He prayed to god that she was alright and that he just imagined her looking all pale and weak. He opened the door and let the kids come in.

"She's hurt" Logan said with a worried voice.

"Where?"

"Right hand."

"Luke I want mom." Rory whispered.

"I know Rory, I'll call her. We just have to put on this bandage first and stop the bleeding from the cut ok?"

"ok" she said barely above a whisper.

"I can do it. Call her mom" Logan said and took the bandage out of Luke's hand. Luke nodded and walked over to the phone. Rory had sat down on one of the chairs she had gotten even paler. Logan carefully, but tightly wrapped the bandage around Rory's hand. When he was done he walked up to Luke who was talking with Rorys mom on the phone.

"Luke she needs to go to the hospital" Luke tool one glance at Rory and nodded.

"Lorelai, I don't know what happened, all I know is that Rory is here and she's not looking good, we need to take her to the hospital"

"Hang on...do you have a car?" he asked Logan.

"Yes"

"The boy has a car, I'm sure he'll let you drive with him. I have a feeling that he's coming with us" he said and looked and Logan who nodded.

"Ok see you in a few minutes" he said and hung up.

"Luke take Rory to the hospital, we'll meet you there." Logan said. Luke nodded and went over to Rory.

"Rory...we're going to drive to the hospital ok. Your mom and...?"

"Logan" Logan said.

"Your mom and Logan will meet us there." Luke said and picked up Rory before he carried her out to his truck. A few minutes after he left the door flew open and Rorys mom ran in.

"Where is she?"

"Luke already left" Logan said. Lorelai looked like she was about to start crying and Logan had absolutely no idea what to say to her.

"she'll be alright, she got a cut on her hand and lost a lot of blood"Logan said, I was the only thing he could come up with. Lorelai looked at the boy in front of her, it was the same boy that Rory talked about earlier, the one from the Twickham house. He'd better not have hurt her.

"What the hell happened?"

"I'll tell you on the way to the hospital. Lets just go get m car." he said. And together they walked towards the Twickham house. Or as it should be called now the Huntzberger house.

**AN: **Please tell me what you think. I'm working on the next chapter right now, inspiration hit me and I can't stop writing. Hehe, Please review.


	3. You can borrow my notes

_**New town, new life 3: You can borrow me notes.**_

**AN:** Thank you so much for all your reviews! I can believe I got so many so quickly!

Don't own Gilmore girls.

------

Logan reached the hospital in record time, he had told Lorelai what happened on the way. To say she had been surprised and angry was an understatement. She had looked like she had been ready to jump out of the car and run back to kill Dean. 'note to self; never get on Rory's moms bad side' Logan had thought when he saw the look in her eyes. As soon as the car was parked they were on their way into the hospital.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Rory Gilmore." Lorelai said to the lady at the front desk.

"Are you family?"

"I'm her mother"

"And you?" she said to Logan.

"He's with me."

"Ok, she's at room 312, take the elevator to the third floor and walk down the hall. After that just look for the right

number"

"Thank you." Lorelai tugged on Logan's hand and they walked to wards the elevator. A couple of minutes later they found the right room.

"Hey sweetie..." Lorelai said as she entered the room. Logan hesitated at door for a little while before he walked in. Rory was laying in a hospital bed with her right hand bandaged, and a chocolate chip cookie in her left hand. Luke was sitting in one of the hospital chairs looking very uncomfortable.

"Hey"

"Was Luke nice to you while you waited for mommy and Logan to arrive?"

"Logan's here?" she asked. Logan was standing behind Lorelai so Rory didn't see him.

"Rory I'm hurt" Logan said and placed his hand over his heart.

"No your not" Rory said and smiled.

"Yes I am" he sad in a teasing matter.

"Shut up"

"So you're feeling better?" he asked.

"Yup, six stitches" Rory said and held up her hand.

"Wow, so do you have to spend the night here?"

"I don't know." Lorelai watched the two teenagers banter in front of her. She could definitely understand why Rory

had a crush on this boy. She looked at Luke and nodded her head towards the door.

"Come on Luke, lets go ask a doctor if she can come home with us" Luke nodded and followed Lorelai out the door.

"Thought I'd give them some privacy. What did the doctor say when you came in with her?"

"That it was good that we had managed to stop the bleeding, and that she had lost a lot of blood. Then they took of the bandage and asked me if I could go down to kiosk and buy her a chocolate or something. Apparently it was good for her. Rory had to talk me into leaving her, but I did it in the end. God Lorelai, I've never been so scared in me entire life." Luke said. It wasn't often he got scared, but when he did, his Gilmore girls always had something to do with it. He loved both of them to death and the whole town knew it.

"Thanks for taking care of her" Lorelai said and hugged him.

"Anytime Lor, anytime" he said and returned the hug.

------

Inside the hospital room Logan had taken seat in the chair next to Rory's bed.

"Thanks for stopping dean from hitting me" she said just above a whisper. She still had no idea how he had known that she was there, or why he had cared so much, but she was definitely happy that he had been there.

"It was nothing" Logan said with a smile.

"It was something Logan. Why'd you do it?"

"I couldn't just stand there while he hurt you could I? Who would show me around school?" he teased.

"Whatever your reason was, I'm glad you did it"

"Anytime" he said, and that wasn't a joke. He would do everything in his power to protect her. At that moment Lorelai and Luke walked back in.

"You can come home with us, if you promise that you'll take it easy AND skip school tomorrow" Lorelai said with an evil grin, she knew Rory was going to protest about skipping school, but in this case Rory had no choice.

"Mom! I can't skip school!"

"Yes you can, and you will. We're not going to discuss this." Lorelai said. Logan looked shocked at Rory. Most kids was thrilled when their parents told them to stay home from school, but apparently Rory Gilmore hated it. Strange girl.

"You're mean" Rory said and pouted. Suddenly Logan was very gland that she wasn't looking at him like that, he would have given into anything she wanted.

"No use turning the eyes on me Rory, I'm immune and you know it."

"Can't blame a girl for trying." Rory really didn't wanna stay home from school, she still remembered how awful it had

been when she started late and had to catch up. 'one day Rory, it's only one day' she told herself.

"Don't worry about missing anything, you can borrow my notes." Logan said.

"Really?"

"Yes really, we have all the same classes so it wont be a problem."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You are very, very, very welcome." Logan said with a laugh.

------

Two hours later Logan walked through his front door. His parents were sitting in the living room and he walked over to them.

"Hey" he said.

"Logan what happened to you, and where have you been all night?" his father asked. Logan looked at him confused. How the hell did he know that something had happened.

"How did you know that something happened?"

"Look at your shirt son" Mitchum said. Logan looked down at his shirt and saw that it had some dried blood on it.

"Oh...Rory got hurt"

"The girl that showed you around school?"

"Yeah, she lives here too. Her boyfriend wasn't happy that she broke up with him so he pushed her off the porch. She fell and her hand hit a nail that was coming up from the porch. I stopped the crazy guy before he hit her, but she got a huge cut inside her palm and lost a cot of blood. Luke, her mom Lorelai and I had to take her to the hospital."

"Oh my god! Is she ok?"

"Three hours and six stitches later she ok and asleep in her own bed."

"Poor girl, lucky you were there." Shira said.

"Yeah. If you don't mind I would like to take a shower and go to bed. It's been a long day"

"Of course darling" Shira said and kissed her sons cheek.

"Goodnight son"

"Goodnight" Logan said and walked towards the stairs. As soon as he had left the room Shira and Mitchum looked at each other and smiled. 'we're going to hear a lot more about that girl' they thought.

------

In the Gilmore house Rory was already in bed reading.

"You know what?" Lorelai said from the doorway.

"What?" Rory said and looked up from her book.

"I think that Logan likes you just as much as you like him. And I must say that I do approve" she said and winked at Rory who blushed.

"You really think so?"

"Are you kidding, babe he protected you from Dean, took you to Luke's, came with you to the hospital and he offered to to lend you his notes. He's fallen for you."

**AN**: I know it's short and a little strange place to stop. But I wanted to post it, so I did. Please tell me what you think.


	4. It's yours

_**New Town, new life 4: It's yours.**_

**AN: **you people are amazing! Thank you for all your kind reviews. They mean the world to me. Anyways here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.

I own nada

------

Early the next morning Lorelai walked into Rory's room and found her fully dressed in a blue sundress with spaghetti straps.

"Don't even think about it Ror"

"I'm not, I just have to give Logan the combination to my locker" she said.

"Why?"

"So he can bring back the books I need to do my homework." Rory said and tried to put on her shoes, with no luck. Lorelai looked amused at her daughter; she knew that Rory liked to do things on her own, so offering help would not do any help. Unless Rory asked for it.

"Mom…a little help?" Lorelai smiled and sat down on the floor and tied Rory's shoe.

"After you learned to tie your own shoes when you were three, I never thought I'd have to do this again" Lorelai said with a wicked grin.

"You take way to much pleasure in this."

"I do don't I?" Lorelai said as she tied the last shoe.

"I have to go to the inn Hun; don't stay at Logan's for to long ok?"

"I won't. Bye mom"

"Bye babe" Lorelai said, gave Rory a kiss on the forehead and walked out of the house. A couple of minutes later Rory was on her way down the street to Logan's house. The things her mother had told her last night kept spinning around in her head. Did Logan really like her? She knew she liked him, and her crush had gotten even bigger after last night. He had been so kind and gentle; he had even followed her to the hospital and stayed there for nearly two hours. The thought of the hospital made her think about Dean, and she felt a little nervous. She glanced at her watch and prayed that he wasn't out yet. As she got closer to Logan's house she got more scared, and she ran the last few metres up to the front door. She took a deep breath and knocked at the door.

------

Shira and Mitchum Huntzberger were eating their breakfast when there was a knock on the door. Shira got up and opened it. She looked at the breathless brunette girl in front of her. The girl looked a little scared and it wasn't until Shira saw her bandaged hand that she realised that this had to be Rory.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked. Rory looked up at the woman she thought was Logan's mother. She had blond hair and kind brown eyes, Rory felt her self relax a little as she looked into them.

"Oh, I was just a little, or a lot scared that I would run into my ex. Is Logan here or as he left already?" Rory asked. Shira looked into the pools of blue that was Rory's eyes. They had fear written all over them. She opened the door so Rory could step in.

"Logan told us what happened last night; I understand why you were scared that you would run into him. Logan is still upstairs, come on I'll show you where his room is" she said.

"Are you ok?" Shira asked and motioned to Rory's bandaged hand.

"Yes, hurts a little but other that that I'm fine. I'm so glad Logan came though, otherwise I would have gotten really hurt." Rory said.

"Yes, you were really lucky." Shira said and smiled, she liked this girl. She guided Rory upstairs and pointed at Logan's room.

"That's his room"

"Thank you" Shira just gave her a smile and nodded before she walked downstairs again.

"Who was that?" Mitchum asked when Shira back to the dining room.

"That was Rory" she said and sat down at the table.

"Oh yeah? What was she like? Was she pretty?"

"She was very pretty; she looked like a porcelain doll, long brown hair and the most amazing blue eyes I've ever seen."

"Certainly knows how to pick em, doesn't he?"

"He certainly does."

"Do you think we'll see more of her?"

"Oh yeah"

------

Rory knocked on the door Logan's mom had pointed at. After a few seconds Logan appeared in half of his school uniform. He had his pants and shirt on, but the shirt was still unbuttoned. Rory couldn't keep her eyes from wandering over his bare chest. Logan smiled when he saw Rory outside his door, and his smile grew even wider when he saw that she was checking him out. He opened the door and a slightly flushed Rory walked in.

"Shouldn't you be at home resting?" he asked.

"Yes, but I have to give you this. I should have given it to you yesterday, but with everything that happened I forgot." She said and handed him the piece of paper with her locker combination.

"Under the circumstances that is perfectly understandable. What the hell is this?" he asked and sat down on the bed. Rory followed closely behind and sat down next to him. Both were perfectly aware of how close they were to each other, but none of them moved.

"That's the combination to my locker"

"Why would I need that?" he asked confused.

"So you can bring back the books I need to do my homework" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Logan smiled and nodded.

"Of course. So what are your plans for today?"

"I don't know, I've already done all my homework so I'll probably just re-read some of my books."

"So you like to read huh?"

"Yes, I love to read!" Logan grinned as an idea popped into his head. He was going to give Rory the best day away from school she had ever had.

"Come on" he said, grabbed her unhurt hand and dragged her out the door. Sparks shot through both of them when their hands touched.

"Logan where are we going?" she asked as they ran down the stairs.

"You'll find out soon enough." He said and dragged her into the dining room.

"Logan…" she said and Mitchum and Shira turned to look at them. Rory stopped dead in her tracks when she realised who she was standing in front of. At that moment she felt very stupid, she had known Logan's last name since she met him and still hadn't put two and two together. Logan turned to look at her when she stopped and was met by the biggest blue eyes he had ever seen.

"What?" he asked.

"You're father is Mitchum Huntzberger" she said in awe, Logan couldn't keep from smiling. For a smart girl she was really slow sometimes.

"Dad I'd like you to meet Rory Gilmore, Rory these are my parents Mitchum and Shira" he said, never letting go of her hand, this of course did not go unnoticed by his parents.

"It's an honour to meet you sir" Rory said.

"Please call me Mitchum, now you wouldn't by and chance be Richard and Emily's granddaughter would you?"

"That would be me"

"Richard has shown me some of your articles from 'The Franklin' you're a very talented writer" Mitchum said with a smile. It was the truth; he had never read articles that good by a writer who hadn't even turned 18 yet. Rory looked at her shoes and blushed.

"Thank you so much. It means a lot coming from you."

"You're welcome"

"Dad, can we go into your study? Rory likes to read."

"Of course you can. You can borrow anything you like Rory."

"Thanks. Logan what's going on?" Logan said nothing instead he opened a door and walked inside. Rory followed him seconds later.

"Oh.my.god" Rory gasped and looked around the enormous study/library. She had thought her grandfather's study was big and held many books, but it was nothing compared to this. The walls were covered with bookshelves that reached from the floor to the ceiling. A huge window let the sun shine into the room and light it up.

"Have I died and gone to heaven?"

"No, you're still alive" Logan said. Rory grinned and walked over to one of the bookshelves and pulled out a first edition of 'Oliver Twist' she made a mental note to ask Mitchum where he had gotten it the next time she saw him.

"Can I read it?" she asked.

"Knock yourself out, but I have to get to school now. You can stay here if you want to. Mom and dad won't mind"

"You sure?"

"Completely"

"Thank you" she said and kissed his cheek. Both their hearts started to beat faster in their chests. Rory could only imagine how it would feel to really kiss him.

"Bye Ace"

"Ace?"

"The Ace reporter, dad said you wrote for the paper and that you were good, Hence the nickname. See you later Ace" Logan said and left a smiling Rory behind. She usually hated nicknames, but this one she could get used to. She picked up the book again and walked over to one of the oversized leather chairs; she curled up in it and started to read.

'Treats of the place where Oliver Twist was born, and of the circumstances attending his birth'

------

An hour later Mitchum walked over to his study and opened the door carefully. He peeked inside and what he saw made him smile. Rory was engulfed in the book and didn't notice that the door opened.

"May I come in?" Mitchum asked. Rory's head shot up from the book.

"Of course, it's your study" she said.

"What are you reading?" he asked and sat behind his desk.

"Oliver Twist. I can't believe that you have a first edition. Grandpa's been trying to get me one for years, but he hasn't managed to find one yet. Where'd you get yours?"

"I can't remember, I've had it for years. So you like to read huh?"

"Yeah, I learned to read when I was three and I've loved it ever since. It even got me into trouble my first year at Chilton." Rory said.

"How did your love for the written word get you into trouble?" Mitchum asked. Logan had gotten into trouble over the strangest things, but not for reading too much.

"I used to read and listen to my Discman during lunch, and Headmaster Charleston got this crazy idea that I was a loner. I was asked to socialise more, so the next day I sat down at a random table. It turned out that the table I sat down at was the table where the Puffs, a secret club, sat. The next thing I know I'm being pulled out of my bed in the middle of the night, being blindfolded and taken to the school; where I had to ring this bell three times to become a member of the Puffs. At the second ring headmaster Charleston walked in. He was so mad, and said that we were all going to get suspended."

"Did you?"

"Not me, I got so angry at him. He was the one that told me to socialize more, and then he suddenly wanted to punish me for doing it."

"Why did he think you were a loner in the first place?"

"Because I didn't hang out with the other students at school, he totally forgot that I didn't live in Hartford. The fact that I didn't hang out with the students at school didn't mean that I didn't have friends. All my friends live here. He understood it in the end and I wasn't punished, but the others were."

"That's the first time I've ever heard that anyone has gotten into trouble over reading too much." Mitchum said with a little laugh. Rory smiled and looked at her watch; she had been there for one and a half hour already.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. I promised mom that I wouldn't stay here for too long, she'll probably call our phone home to check that I'm there." She said and handed him the book. Mitchum shook his head and Rory looked at him in confusion.

"It's yours" he said. Rory looked at him with wide eyes; he couldn't possibly mean what she thought he meant.

"What?"

"You can have the book. It means more to you then it will ever do to me" Rory couldn't believe it; he just gave her a first edition of 'Oliver Twist' they costs a fortune and is hard to get, yet still he just gave her one out of the blue.

"Thank you so much Mitchum" she said, walked around the desk and gave him a hug.

As she walked back to her house, book held tightly to her chest, and with a big smile on her face she thought 'I'm going to like this family'

**AN:** please review and tell me what you think. Feel free to come with ideas.


	5. What's with the nicknames?

**_New town, new life 5: What's with the nicknames? _**

**AN; **84 reviews after only four chapters, you guys are amazing! Keep reviewing like that and the chapters will come sooner. I have a pretty good idea where this story is going but ideas are always appreciated.

I don't own anything except the computer I'm writing on.

------

The next morning Rory walked towards the Huntzberger house. Last night she and Logan had agreed that she would ride with him to school.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Hey Ace. Come on in" Logan said as he opened the door wearing only his pants. Rory blushed.

"Why can't you ever be dressed on time?" she asked and looked at the ground.

"Don't like what you see?" he teased and Rory blushed to an even deeper shade of red. The truth was that she liked what she saw very much…but that didn't mean that she wanted Logan to know that. Logan looked at her and grinned. He loved that he could get her to blush so easily.

"I'm just kidding Ace. Come on" he said and guided her upstairs. They walked into his room and Logan picked up his shirt from the bed and put it on.

"So how come you're here so early Ace?"

"Early? Logan its 7.10"

"No it's not." Logan said and looked at his watch which strangely still showed that it was 6.45.

"Damn watch! Stopped again" Logan yelled as he threw his books into his backpack.

"Come one then!" he said and started to walk down the stairs.

------

25 minutes later Logan stopped the car out side a huge house not far from Chilton.

"What are we doing here?" Rory asked.

"We have to pick up Finn"

"OK"

Three minutes later Finn jumped into the car. Rory and Logan looked at him with wide eyes. Logan had no idea how or why, but all of a sudden Finn had gotten a beard. And it was NOT the kind that grew out over night. He looked over at Rory and shook his head.

"Whatever you're up to fur face, stop it"

"Ruin my fun" Finn said and pouted.

"That's what I'm here for" Logan said with an evil grin. Rory was still looking at Finn. She had only met this boy once, but she could already tell that this wasn't exactly abnormal coming from Finn. Hanging with these people was going to be interesting.

------

10 minutes later they pulled into the Chilton parking lot. They immediately noticed a group of girls that were standing around a car.

"I wonder what's going on over there" Logan said.

"Yeah, me too" Rory said.

"Well then my dear friends maybe we should go find out" Finn said and dragged them towards the group of girls. Logan scrunched his nose when he saw that it was just another rich boy.

"Come on Ace, it's just another blond rich boy" he said to Rory who hadn't seen anything because some really tall girls were standing in front of her.

"Another blond rich boy like you?" Rory teased as they walked away from the group.

"Hey Mary wait up!" a familiar voice yelled from behind them. Rory stopped dead in her tracks. Logan looked at her confused.

"He called after some girl named Mary not you, so why are you stopping?" he asked. Rory looked at Logan with eyes that clearly said 'Please tell me this is not happening' she opened her moth to explain when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. She frowned and shrugged the arm of her.

"Well if it isn't bible boy" she said and walked over so she was standing next to Logan. Logan looked from the boy to Rory and back again. What was going on?

"I see you finally dumped Bag boy" the boy said and nodded his head towards Logan. What is it with the nicknames? Logan thought as he felt Rory grab his hand.

"That's none of your business Tristan" Rory said and started to walk away while dragging a very confused Logan after her. They stopped when they reached Rory's locker.

"Who was he Ace? And what's with all the nicknames?" Rory sighed and leaned her back on her locker.

"He was Tristan. He loved to make my life a living hell my two first years here, my first day here he named me Mary cause he thought I looked like and behaved like virgin Mary…me and mom nicknamed him bible boy because he gave me a nickname from the bible. And bag boy is Dean."

"How did Dean become bag boy?" Logan asked.

"Because he works at Doose's market"

"Ah. So how come those girls acted all crazy around him if he's been going to this school for years?"

"That's actually a pretty funny story. He and his friends broke into his friend Bowman's father's safe. And that really ticked Tristan's father off, so he was sent to military school"

"Man! Is that story actually true? Is it true that the same boys put together a car in the hallway here at Chilton too?"

"Yeah! How do you know about that?"

"Rumours travel fast Ace"

"I guess they do" Rory said and got her books from her locker.

------

It was the last period and the only class Rory and Logan didn't have together. Logan, Colin and Finn were talking before the teacher came in.

"You know that new guy Tristan?" Logan said. Finn and Colin nodded.

"He likes Rory" Finn and Colin looked at each other. Logan had known the girl for a couple of days and she already had him wrapped around her little finger.

"So do you" Colin said.

"I do no…fine I do like her"

"We know" Finn said with a dreamy look. Logan had to contain his laughter, if Finn hadn't loved girls so much he would have thought he was gay.

"So you need to do something to 'label' her as yours?" Colin asked.

"Yeah, but what?"

"I have an idea! I have an idea!" Finn exclaimed while jumping up and down on his chair like an impatient four year old.

"Let's hear it"

**AN: **So, do you like it? Please review…


	6. Town meeting

_**New town, new life 6: Town meeting**_

**AN: **Thanks so much to Lynn79 for the town meeting idea. And a thanks to Laurin (Another stars hollow freak) for helping me with me this chapter. And of course a HUGE thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter, hope you all like it.

If you think I own Gilmore Girls you are really stupid! Hehe

------

Later that same night Rory and Lorelai were bringing the Huntzbergers to the town meeting. Logan, Colin and Finn had decided to do their little stunt tomorrow at school.

"So these meetings are they boring?" Logan asked.

"Well they're never dull" Lorelai said.

"And if you're lucky you'll see some crazy lady throwing French fries at the people she disagree with like last time" Rory said and looked at Lorelai. Logan started laughing, these two girls were absolutely crazy.

"Were they cold?" he asked and looked at Lorelai.

"No, I was just full"

"Ok we've got food, drink, reading material, chocolate covered espresso beans. Have I left anything out?" Rory said. Lorelai started to count on her fingers.

"I think that about covers it"

"You need all that for the town meeting" Shira asked. She had not been around the Gilmore girls enough to know about their crazy eating habits.

"You should see them at a movie night" Logan said with a wicked grin and Rory hit his arm.

"We're not that bad" she said. Logan just laughed, clearly she had not see herself eat. When they reached the top of the steps leading up to Miss Patty's dance studio Lorelai slid the door the open and they piled in.

"Late again Lorelai" Taylor said and wrote something down.

"So close" Lorelai whispered.

"What did you write down on that piece of paper" Mitchum asked. Taylor looked up from his notepad.

"Ahh, you must be Mr. Mitchum Huntzberger. I was just writing down how many times Lorelai here has been late to a town meeting. This was the 15th time Lorelai. One more time and I'll ban you from them all together" Lorelai put her hand over her moth and gasped.

"No…you wouldn't do that? And besides, you don't want another Luke do you?" she asked. Logan turned his head to look at Rory who had become really quiet. She was pale and looked almost scared. He followed her gaze and felt his blood start to boil when his eyes found Dean in the crowd. Without a word his hand found hers and held it tight in his own.

"Hey!" Luke yelled from the crowd. Lorelai turned her head and looked straight into Luke's eyes.

"Sorry Luke, no offence but you are annoyingly punctual" Lorelai grinned and Luke grunted.

"Grunt, grunt to you too Mr. Grumpy pants" she said and Luke rolled his eyes.

"Lorelai…" Taylor said in a warning tone.

"Sorry Taylor" Lorelai said but she didn't sound sorry at all.

"Now as the rest of you see there are some new people in town. Their names are: Shira Huntzberger, Mitchum Huntzberger and their son Logan Huntzberger. Now I think it's time that we tell them some of the town rules…" Taylor started but was cut of by the entire room groaning.

"Oh leave the handsome man alone Taylor…you can sit next to me" Miss Patty said and patted the seat next to where she was sitting. Mitchum looked at his wife with big eyes. Both turned their heads to look at Logan who just shrugged. He had met Miss Patty, and this was normal behavior from the stories Rory had told him. Lorelai guided the gang towards the back when Taylor noticed the bags Lorelai was holding.

"Lorelai…I hope that's not food in those bags. Food is not allowed at town meetings"

"No Taylor it's not its, um, diapers for the little ones" Shira looked at Lorelai with a strange look on her face.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"Dorsal fins and Cucamonga"

"What did she say?"

"I confuse him so he loses his train of thought and then he moves on. Hot dog?" Lorelai whispered in Shira's ear. Shira made up her mind right then and there that she really liked this family.

"Moving on then, now this is an important subject. Everybody must do their best to keep Dean and Luke at least 50 feet apart unless we want a murder on our hand" Taylor said. Logan heard Rory take a sharp intake of breath. He gave her a reassuring look and stroke his thumb over her knuckles.

"That's none of your business Taylor! What happened is between me and Rory! How the hell do you even know about it?" Dean said. when Luke started to get up from his seat Lorelai grabbed his back pocked and pulled him back down.

"Sit down tiger"

"Mr. Forester have you forgotten which town you live in?"

"No…"

"Then you should know that news travel fast"

"I can believe this!" Dean yelled and stormed out. Lorelai, Luke, Shira, Mitchum and Logan turned their heads to look at Rory who had tears streaming down her cheeks. Logan tugged on her hand.

"Come on Ace. Let's get out of her" he said and mouthed 'bridge' to Lorelai before they walked out. Lorelai nodded and gave Logan a little smile. Shira and Mitchum watched as their son led Rory out of the room. They had never seen him behave like this before. Willingly comforting a crying girl, that had never happened before.

------

Logan and Rory sat down on the bridge. Their fingers were still entwined, and none of them wanted to do something about that.

"I can't believe that he's acting like the victim in this! I was the one that got hurt!" she said loudly as she tried her best to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Hey, look at me Ace. It's ok to be upset, you don't have to be strong all the time, cry if you want to" she looked straight into his eyes, his worm chocolate brown eyes, and she let the tears fall. Logan let go of her had for a second and pulled her close to his body. Rory buried her face in the crook of Logan's neck and cried. For the first time since the accident had happened, she really cried. Logan held her and made soothing circles on her back. He had never comforted a girl like this before, he didn't even know that he knew how to comfort a girl, but there was something about Rory that just made everything come naturally.

------

Mr. and Mrs. Forester looked at the scene their son was causing. Dean hadn't told them the whole story, that much they knew. Dean had told it in a way that made him seem like the victim, but after looking at the scared and pale face Rory had gotten when she noticed Dean earlier was screaming that that wasn't the truth. They had been out of town when it had happened so they had only heard rumors around town. Some said that Dean had punched her; some said that he had raped her, and some even said that he had stabbed her. The only thing that all the rumors had in common was that Dean did the hurting, Logan did the saving, and Rory had ended up in the hospital. All Dean's parents knew was that there was a blood stain on their porch, and they couldn't help the nagging feeling in the pit of their stomachs that said that that was Rory's blood.

**AN: **I know it's a little strange to end it there, but I'm really tired and I wanted to post this today because we're going away tomorrow and I won't be able to update any of my storied until Sunday.

Please review.


	7. People in Norway do it!

**_New Town, new life 7: People in Norway do it! _**

**AN: **Here's the next chapter guys. Thanks to Laurin as always for helping me, you are the best! Thanks to all of you who reviewed and as always, I DON'T own the show.

**------ **

Rory lifted her head from the position on Logan's shoulder and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get you all wet…" she said and blushed. The fact that Logan still had his arm around her waist didn't exactly make the blush disappear. For days she had tried to ignore the tingling feeling she got whenever Logan touched her, but it was becoming harder and harder.

"Don't worry Ace I've been wetter"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really, I would love to show how wet a person could get though, if you're confused" Logan said with an evil grin.

"Don't even think about it"

"You can't stop my thoughts from wondering…"

"Logan!" Rory said and smacked his arm. Logan gasped and grabbed her wrists, pinned her down on the bridge. Rory giggled and tried to get up, but he was holding her down. She started to twist underneath him and with one last effort she managed to turn around. The sudden movement made Logan loose his balance and sway dangerously near the edge.

"Logan watch…." Too late. Logan hit the water first with Rory on top of him. When they resurfaced Rory spit some water in Logan's face.

"Out" she muttered. Logan grinned as he looked Rory over. She looked extremely hot with her wet t-shirt clinging to her body. Logan could feel his heart start to beat faster with every movement she made. Rory Gilmore was going to be the death of him.

"You know this is your entire fault" Rory said trying not to look at Logan body. If she thought the tingling feeling was hard to ignore when Logan was touching her, it was practically impossible to ignore it now.

"No it isn't" Logan argued as he moved a little closer to her.

"Yes it is!" she moved even closer.

"No it isn't"

"Yes it…" Logan couldn't take it anymore. In one swift movement he was right in front of her and captured her lips with his own. Every reasonable thought left Rory's mind. Her hands found Logan's hair before she knew that she had moved them. Their legs crashed into each other as they tried to keep their heads above the water. Logan's hands found her waist and pulled her closer to his body. Rory and Dean had kissed and made out plenty of times, but nothing they had ever done had made Rory feel like Logan made her feel when he kissed her. He traced his tongue along her bottom lip and she gladly opened her mouth for him. Logan's mind was working overtime, how the hell could Rory make him feel like he was on fire with one kiss? And who knew that the girl that looked like a living angel could kiss like that? Both started to pull away from lack of oxygen, and rested their foreheads together.

"Wow…" Rory breathed.

"Yeah…wow" They looked into each others eyes and continued to turn around in the water. Rory was the one to break the silence.

"What does this mean?" she asked quietly. Logan looked into her deep blue eyes, and for the first time he wanted a girlfriend. However, he had no idea how to tell her that. Rory looked at Logan, she had no idea what was going through his head, but when he didn't say anything she assumed the worst. He didn't want a girlfriend. She pulled away from his embrace, pulled herself onto the bridge and disappeared towards her house before Logan could wrap his mind around what had happened.

"Shit!" he muttered and banged his fists on the bridge. He had really screwed up.

Rory ran through the town, tears falling from her eyes. Logan hadn't even tried to stop her. She opened the front door and walked in.

"Hey kid, guess what?" Lorelai said from her position on the couch, not moving her eyes from the TV.

"What?"

"Dean's parents came up to me and asked me to tell them the whole story, so I did. I swear I heard Dean's father say something about military schoo…what the hell happened to you?" Lorelai asked when she saw Rory. Rory just looked at the floor and sobbed a little. Lorelai walked up and hugged her.

"What happened hun?"

"We fell into the lake…" Lorelai looked amused at her daughter.

"You fell into the lake? How did you manage that?"

"He pinned me to the bridge and when I tried to get up he lost his balance and fell into the water, pulling me with him." Lorelai's eyes widened. He had PINNED her to the bridge?

"Want to tell mommy why a boy had you pinned to the bridge?"

"We were just fooling around…"

"Okeeey…what happened then? Something must have happened to make you cry" Rory looked away from Lorelai's eyes and found an invisible spot on the wall.

"Afterwecameuphesortakissedme"

"One more time and a little slower"

"We kissed ok" Lorelai couldn't keep a smile from forming on her lips.

"And that made you cry? Was it that bad?"

"No…"

"No what? It didn't make you cry, or it wasn't bad?"

"Both"

"Ok, then what made you cry?"

"We're getting to that part"

"Sorry"

"I asked what it meant and he didn't answer me…" Rory said as her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh hun, that doesn't mean that he doesn't like you. He's probably just insecure or something. That boy adores you Rory"

"I don't know…I'm gonna take a shower"

"Ok hun. And Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"Everything's gonna be ok. Just give him a little time" Rory nodded and walked into her room. She had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be a long day.

------

The next day Rory went to her first period as usual, she hadn't seen Logan all day something she found odd. When neither of the boys showed up for class she knew that something was up.

------

Logan, Colin and Finn met behind the school when Rory's first period started.

"Everything ready?" Logan asked.

"Yes Logan and the only thing that really needs to be ready is that Finn and I are dressed in tuxes" Colin said.

"Yeah, yeah. So are we ready to do this?"

"Oh yeah" Finn said and walked towards the school.

"What is he up to?" Logan whispered to Colin.

"I have no idea, but it can't be good. It's Finn"

"Too true"

------

Rory tried not to think about the three missing boys and pay attention to what the teacher was saying. It was easier said then done. And the fact that she constantly felt Tristan's eyes on her didn't make it easier. Tristan didn't make a move on her when Logan was around, and now that he wasn't here he was staring openly at her. That alone annoyed her to no end. Rory's thoughts were interrupted when the door to the class room flew open and Colin, Finn and Logan marched in. Finn and Colin dressed in tuxes while Logan was in his regular uniform.

"This is one of the few times I get to stand in front of a class full of students and have their undivided attention so this calls for 'Simon says!' who is with me? Simon says all the girls..." Finn started but was cut off by Colin. In the meantime Logan had made his way to Rory's desk and was silently removing everything from it. Rory was too stunned to say anything. What the hell was going on?

"Today we're learning how you can show a girl what you feel for her. As you can see our dear friend Logan here is kidnapping Miss Gilmore's desk" Colin said as all eyes turned to look at Rory and Logan. The desk was now empty and Logan was carrying it towards the door, leaving a speechless Rory behind.

"Thank you for your time" Colin said.

"Only one more thing" Finn said as he made his way over to the blackboard and wiped everything out. When he was done he tipped his imaginary hat to the shocked teacher and walked out the door.

------

"What gave you three the idea that you could barge into a classroom like that?" Headmaster Charleston asked. The three friends looked at each other.

"People in Norway do it" Finn tried.

"That is not…excuse me? What?" Headmaster Charleston asked.

"People in Norway do it"

"I am sure that they do not do that"

"But they do!" Finn said, sounding like a stubborn three year old.

"And where Mr. Finnegan did you hear that?"

"My cousin lives in Norway and he told me that 'the Russ' do this all the time! You can call and ask him if you want to!" he said and crossed his arms over his chest. Logan and Colin had a hard time keeping their laughter in.

"Well then I'm sorry to tell you Mr. Finnegan that this is NOT Norway and this sort of behavior is NOT allowed here…"

"But how could we know that?" Finn asked with an innocent smile.

"You can not punish us for something that we thought was legal…" he added quickly. Headmaster Charleston looked at Finn with an amused look on his face. He needed to look up this thing called 'the Russ'

"Detention, all three of you. Two whole weeks. Got it?"

"Yes sir" they said as they walked out the door.

**AN: **Hope you guys liked the prank. And if anyone from Norway reads this I'm sure you understand the whole Russ thing. That prank actually happened at my school multiple times this year…Haha. So funny.

Anyways, please review and make me really happy.

Caroline


	8. I just hope Paris doesnt kill me

_**New town, new life 8: I just hope Paris doesn't kill me…**_

**AN: **I should have had this chapter up months ago. All I can say is that I've been really lazy this summer…and this chapter was harder to write then I thought it would be. Hope you forgive me for updating so late.

**Disclaimer: **If I had owned Gilmore Girls I would have been way too busy writing the actual episodes to sit here and write fanfics. LoL

**Thanks to ALL my reviewers! 41 reviews for the last chapter! You guys are awesome! **

**SPECIAL SHOUT OUT: **Goes to **mrmp** for everything you've done for me lately. For helping me deal with everything that have happened lately. Thank you. 

**------ **

Finn stopped outside the door and looked at Logan.

"You didn't say anything about getting detention" he said.

"Don't blame me it was your idea"

"It was? Oh yeah it was"

"So do you think she got it?" Colin asked.

"I don't know. I think Tristan know that we have something more up our sleeves than the desk kidnapping."

"Do you think he'll be mad?"

"It's not Tristan I'm worried about…I just hope Paris doesn't kill me. That chick is scary" Logan said and shivered slightly, just the thought of Paris' wrath scared him.

------

Classroom right after the boys pulled their prank

Rory looked after the boys with wide eyes. What the hell were they up to? She turned to look at Steph who had trouble keeping her laughter in. Steph just shrugged and clasped her hands over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud, it didn't help much though. A giggle escaped and soon the whole class was laughing, even the teacher joined in. Rory just sat there…she didn't know if she should laugh or cry. After a few minutes everyone calmed down.

"Miss Gilmore you can sit with Tristan" Mr. Medlock said. Rory looked over at Tristan who was grinning like a mad man. She would not give him the pleasure of having her next to him.

"If you don't mind Mr. Medlock, I'd rather sit with Stephanie."

"That's ok Miss Gilmore, but no talking"

"Thank you" Rory gave Tristan an evil grin before she moved her chair over to Steph's desk. Mr. Medlock started teaching again, but Rory didn't pay attention. Her mind was working overtime trying to figure out what the prank really meant.

------

As Rory and Steph walked out of the classroom Steph snatched a copy of The Franklin. She opened the paper at the last page where she knew all the good and funny stuff was. Steph scanned the page and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Steph?" Rory asked.

"Rory you have got to see this!" Steph said with a smile and shoved the paper literally in Rory's face.

"Steph I cant see a thing" Rory said from behind the paper.

"Sorry"

Rory grabbed the paper and looked at it. Something at the bottom of the page caught her attention. It was a comic strip. It was all in black and white, and clearly handmade. She looked closely at the pictures, it was a boy and a girl in all the pictures, and she could have sworn that they looked like her and Logan. Intrigued she started to read. Two pictures into the 'story' she realized that Logan had something to do with it. The two people in the comic strip had shared their first kiss EXACTLY the same way as she and Logan had. Everything was the same until the last picture…the last picture was different. The last picture was where Rory had run away crying, but the girl in the comic strip stayed there…

"What does this mean?"

"That I want to be your boyfriend"

Rory smiled. Underneath the last picture Logan had written 'To my Ace' Rory turned her head to look at Steph. Steph looked back at her with a huge grin.

"Go find him" she said and gave her a little push.

"And I want the whole story later!"

"Ok!" Rory yelled back.

------

She found the three boys underneath a tree. Logan had his back towards her, but Colin and Finn saw her approach them. She placed her finger over her lips telling them to stay quiet. They tried their best but couldn't stop the smiles fro forming on their lips.

"Why are you two smiling?" Logan asked.

"No reason" Colin said.

"No, seriously guys. Is the crazy cafeteria lady behind me ready to hit me in the head with a ladle?" Both boys started to laugh and shook their heads.

"Then what? Is someone crazy, stupid, or ugly standing behind me?"

"If you'd consider me any of those things; then yes" Rory said. Logan whipped his head around and was met with the blue eyes that had been haunting him since last night. He smiled and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding; she didn't look mad.

"And I think that's our cue to leave" Colin said to Finn. Finn just nodded and started to walk away with Colin on his heals. A few meters away from them Finn dragged Colin behind a tree.

"Finn what the hell are you doing?"

"I wanna see what happens"

"I swear you should have been born as a girl Finn"

"I resent that! If I were a girl how could I like red-heads?"

"Finn you do know that there are red headed guys to right?"

"Yeah…but it's not the same. I only like red headed girls."

"That's cause you're a boy Finn"

"And your point is?"

"Forget it"

------

"Hey" Logan said.

"Hey" Neither of them knew what to say so they just stood there as an uncomfortable silence engulfed them. Both took a deep breath and started at the same time.

"I'm sorry…."

"I'm sorry…"

"You first" Logan said.

"I'm sorry I ran last night. I just freaked out when you didn't say anything"

"I'm sorry that I didn't say anything. I knew what I wanted to say but my mouth wouldn't say the words my brain was thinking."

"So you said what you wanted to say through The Franklin?" Rory said with a smile. Logan nodded and smiled back.

"So…Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Logan asked. Rory blushed a little and nodded her head. Logan grinned and took a step closer to her. The butterflies in Rory's stomach were going crazy in anticipation of what was to come.

"HUNTZBERGER!" Paris's voice rang through the air when their lips were millimeters apart. Rory sighed and Logan looked scared.

"Should I run?" Logan asked.

"I think that's the safest thing to do" Rory said with a smile. Logan gave her a quick peck on the lips before he took off.

**AN: **yes I know it's pretty short, but take comfort in the fact that the next chapter is almost done. PLEASE tell me what you think.


	9. The more important question

**_New Town, new life 9: The more important question. _**

**AN: **Hey, I've had this chapter done for the longest time, but I just couldn't find the right place for it. It didn't fit anywhere. Lol.

**Disclaimer: **As sad as it is, I have to say no…I don't own anything.

------

Rory walked into the living room later that day and fell down on the couch with a happy sigh. Just as she let out the sigh Lorelai walked out of the kitchen.

"Did you walk in here or float on clouds?" she asked with a grin.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, you just look happy. So where's your boy toy?"

"At school, he and the boys got detention"

"How did they get that?"

"They kidnapped my desk, and wiped out everything on the blackboard during my first class"

"They did what?" Lorelai asked laughing.

"Kidnapped my desk, and wiped out everything on the blackboard" Rory said with a smile.

"That must have been so funny"

"More like embarrassing"

"So what else happened today?" Lorelai asked. She knew something had happened between Rory and Logan just by looking at Rory, but she wanted Rory to tell her about it herself.

"Logan told me he liked me"

"Oooohh! How did he do that?"

"How do you know he didn't just flat out tell me?"

"It's Logan…"

"Right. He made a comic strip in The Franklin" Rory said with a dreamy look.

"How did he get Paris to agree on that?"

"He didn't"

"Oh Drama. What'd she do?"

"Literally chased him around all day. It was pretty entertaining."

"I bet. So you and Logan are?"

"Dating" Rory said with a huge smile.

"Boyfriend?" Rory nodded and Lorelai squealed.

-------

Logan felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it up and smiled when he saw that there was a new message from Rory.

_Hey Logan, can you meet me at the bridge? _

_Ace. _

Logan looked at his alarm clock. It was only 8.30 so he could definitely meet her.

_Sure Ace, see you in a few minutes. _

He jumped out of the bed and walked downstairs into the living room.

"I'm going out"

"Ok hon" Shira said and went back to reading her book. Logan grabbed a blanket from the couch and headed out. Shira smiled behind her book. Logan had grabbed a blanket that meant that he was going to meet Rory. She couldn't help but hope that he would actually fall in love this time. And the way things were right now it certainly looked like he was. When Logan reached the bridge she was already waiting for him.

"Hey Ace" he said as he approached her. His smile quickly turned into a frown when he saw that she was crying. He placed the blanket on the bridge and sat down next to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rory turned her head to the side so she was looking at him. His eyes were full of concern which made her smile a little.

"Friday night dinner was REALLY bad tonight" she said.

"Oh yeah? How come?" he asked.

"Well first grandma wondered if I was taking some kind of physical education. I said that I wasn't and grandma wouldn't let the subject drop. She was going on and on about it until mom stopped her."

"How did she do that?"

"She told grandma that the minute I decide to run after a ball and take public showers with thirty other girls, she would give grandma a call"

"That sounds like Lorelai" Logan said with a laugh.

"One kind of funny thing happened though"

"What was that?"

"Well grandpa had made a crack about how grandma wasn't able to keep a maid, and grandma took it personal. So she was going to prove that she could keep a maid by keeping the one she had now. Mom being mom just had to ask when the last time grandma had loved a maid was. And guess what? The last time grandma loved a maid was when mom was four or five years old!"

"Holy crap. That's a long time ago."

"I know. It was kinda funny"

"So what was so bad about the dinner?"

"Dad showed up…"she said and felt her eyes fill with tears once again. Logan put his arm around her shoulders, kissed her temple and pulled her close. The day Rory had stayed home from school she had told him about how her mom and dad had finally gotten together, but then her father's ex-girlfriend had gotten pregnant and he had to leave them again. He had walked in just as her father had left a message on the machine. She had looked so sad so he had asked her what was wrong and she had told him the whole story. She didn't know why she had told him, not even Dean knew that much about her relationship with her father, but there was something about Logan that made her forget that they had only known each other for a couple of days. It felt like they had known each other for years.

"It was awful. He and mom were screaming at each other, and then mom was screaming at grandma because she thought that grandma had invited him. Dad was accusing mom for keeping me away from him, so I sort of…"

"What Ace?"

"I yelled at him. I was so full of it, of promises that he didn't keep. I had just had enough. In a way it felt good, but another part of me feels so guilty"

"Why?"

"It wasn't like he wanted Sherry to get pregnant."

"No it wasn't, but you shouldn't feel guilty for telling your father how you feel."

"I know, but I said some really cruel things…" she said and placed her head on his shoulder.

"What did you say that was so cruel Ace?"

"I told him…I told him that I didn't need him…that I had mom and that was all I needed…I told him that he could go be someone else's dad" Rory said as a few tears ran down her cheeks. Logan really felt bad for her. He didn't always have the best relationship with his father, but it was nothing like the one Rory had with her dad. The way Rory had described it was that her father was a perfect dad when he actually was around to be one, but he was the worst dad when he wasn't.

"I'm sure he knew that you didn't mean it Ace. You were mad; people say things they don't mean when they're mad."

"I know, but I just feel so awful"

"You know what I think you and I should do?"

"What?"

"Take a road trip and visit your dad" Rory lifted her head from its position on Logan's shoulder and looked at him with wide eyes.

"You've got to be kidding…"

"I'm not kidding Ace; you need to talk to your dad. Tell him how you feel and make him understand. Haven't you read 'The sisterhood if the traveling pants'?" he asked and Rory couldn't keep a smile from forming on her lips.

"I think the more important question is: Have you?"

"No I haven't, but I have an older sister and she has. And said sister told me the entire story when she was done with the book."

"Oh thank god" Rory said with a smile.

"You were talking about Carmen's conversation to her dad weren't you?" she asked. Logan nodded. Rory sighed and laid her head on his shoulder again. Why did his logic have to make sense?

"So when do we leave?" she asked.

"Well considering it's Friday night, why not tomorrow morning. We'll take my car so all you have to do is pack your bags and tell your mom…Ace?"

"Mhm."

"Will your mom be ok about this?" he asked.

"I don't really know. She's never told me not to see him, but somehow I feel that this is different. And there is the fact that my boyfriend is going with me…"

"We'll stay in a hotel room with two beds if that's what she's worried about. Ace…?"

"Yeah"

"You know I'd never push you into doing something you're not ready for right?" Rory smiled and looked him in the eyes.

"I know."

"Good, I'd never do anything to intentionally hurt you" Logan said and kissed her on the top of her head.

**AN: **So there it is. What do you think?


End file.
